toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias Dayton
Tobias Dayton(トビアス・デイトン, Tobiasu Deiton)Is a wanderer and a Gourmet Hermit, considered to be one of the most unique Hermit's around, not for his rare seeing in public but due to the fact that he is actually a fighting hermit whenever he goes into the wilds of both the Human World and Gourmet World. During his time traveling around to different locations to spread his word as a hermit, he met a young woman named Martha, who he fell in love with after recognizing her love and compassion for the ingredients and beasts of the world, deciding to make her his bride and marry to help the both of them go about their lives working together to save those animals in danger. Despite his young appearance, Tobias is considered to be known as the Gourmet Hermit of The West(西のグルメ隠者, Nishi no Gurume Inja) , often known for being recognized by every kind of person, even those who attempt to take over the ingredients of the world. It was also seen that he became engaged with Martha Dayton, who along with her Animal Partner Kit, the two decided to move to the Lost Forest as they made it their home and spot to protect from anything that might threaten them or the ingredients in there. It has also been recognized that Tobias is considered to be one of the four King Beasts, even though he rejects the title due to not caring about being seen as a destroyer of Nature. Appearance In his younger days, Tobias often showed had shorter hair which hung about his face. In terms of attire, he wore several different outfits which included the more traditional pinstriped kimono pants, with a dark kimono shirt and sleeveless haori, to a sleeveless kimono top and bottom with which he wore bandages on his arm. He also wore at times, a haori jacket as well as a full-length sleeveless one with a poncho-scarf around his neck. As he grew old and became an adult, Tobias showed to become a taller person with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face, although sometimes he wore it combed-back with two single locks framing his face instead. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard warrior dress, consisting of dark red traditional armor — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder bears his emblem emblazoned on them. For a time, he also wore a light-colored cloth that had this same symbol as well. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a headband protector that showed to also have the same symbol too. During the time he shows to stay in his large hut with his wife, Tobias tended to wear what appears to be a hermit attire consisting of the customary brown and white hat and haori over a full-length brown and white gown, along with a simple red headband. Otherwise, he wore a light-brown, short-sleeved, kimono shirt with mesh armor underneath, held closed by a red sash, and navy blue pants. Personality In his younger days, Tobias often showed himself to be an energetic young boy who often showed to have a sense of adventure, especially when it came to different kinds of ingredients in the world. When he often found himself without anyone to play with, Tobias often went into the dangerous part of the woods, which were filed with beasts that seemed to be attracted to him due to his positive and kind nature, often making him safe from any kind of threat that might go towards him if he was with them. It was only after witnessing the hunting of his animal friends from the Bishokukai that made Tobias lose the kind-giving nature that he had, realizing that he now needed to focus on finding a way to protect not just his friends, but all forms of ingredients from being oppressed by people who focus on the greed. When he met his mentor, Tobias showed to gain the confidence to continue forward despite the pain that he endured during his childhood, regaining the goofy and kind attitude that he lost, which especially helped him find the woman he married, Martha Dayton, whom he loves more than anything. In his current age, Tobias showed to have become a wise Gourmet Hermit, showing to have proper respect to nature and all it's inhabitants, no matter how big or small they showed. Due to this personality he gained, Tobias also showed to have teachings of Food Honor, showing him to have a deeper appreciation towards life and all of it's inhabitants and the wonders it has. It has been shown that Tobias, like his wife, knows that food is necessary for living, and doesn't condone those who capture ingredients with respect and appreciation. However, it has been seen that Tobias at times can lose his temper and calm demeanor if he ever sees anyone abusing and disrespecting the life of all ingredients, often rushing to their rescue if they ever did. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History When he was a young boy, Tobias Dayton was seen living with his family in a special reservation that his tribe known as the Ao Nori Reserve due to his former tribe being nearly put to extinction by the Gourmet Age as many believe it to be more of an abomination of gluttony than a new age. Due to this, the tribe was slowly starving themselves out, which also caused a strange illness to hit Tobias, resulting in him slowly waiting to die, until his father made a sacrifice, drawing his own blood, which showed to have Gourmet Cells from his former time as a Bishokuya, and transferring them to Tobias who showed to be compatible with them and allowed him to live on as his father and mother passed away. Tobias showed to be the last remaining survivor until he was rescued by a Gourmet Hermit, who saw potential in him and offered him a chance to live not for himself, but for those who gave up their lives to allow him to live. Years passed as Tobias slowly gained a reputation as the Gourmet Hermit of The West, which caught the attention of many groups as they all grew irritated with his efforts to keep multiple ingredients safe from the harm of those who would abuse them. This eventually lead to him meeting his future wife, Martha Dayton, who saw the good he did and realized she and her animal partner Kit, would be able to do more if they joined him. This led to them wedding and moving into the lost forest where he learned the secrets of Food Honor and became the protector of the forest itself. Power & Abilities Wood Manipulation Wood Manipulation(木操作, Ki Sōsa) is a unique ability that Tobias developed during the time he started training as a Gourmet Hermit as his mentor began to show him how to use his Gourmet Cells in ways that he never thought possible in his life. In order to use this technique, Tobias begins by channeling his cells throughout his body, causing a metamorphic change in his body structure as he allows the cells to actually pour down from his body, through his feet's sweat pours, and channeling themselves right into the ground as it targets the underground roots wherever he his. Once he has them under his control with his own cells, it allows him to actually generate wood of any variety, allowing him to augment it and control it to his will, making it become a multi-purpose tool in his arsenal. Thanks to the power of his cells, it's been shown that Tobias gains the ability to augment the cells inside the wood he produces, allowing him to replicate different forms of plants and natural scents that can have multiple purposes as well, using his own cells to target the Eukaryota cells inside the wood. Offensive Techniques Defensive Techniques Intimidation Intimidation(威嚇, Ikaku): is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. In Tobias's case, while he has been shown to have an appetite devil of sorts, often Tobias only ever shows his feat of strength and power to cause intimidation to anyone that might attempt to hurt him or the nature around him. Due to this incredible force, it has been seen that even the force itself is incredible, showing to break apart anything that is near him with only his own intimidation, making him one incredibly strong and difficult person to scare at times despite his demeanor. When he does not use his full force, it shows that he has a purple aura of sorts, often making his presence much more terrifying as he can even scare off beasts at the range of Capture Level 300 at times without him needing to do much. When his Appetite Devil fully emerges, it takes on the shape of a humanoid construct with markings on it's face, showing it to be pure black and muscular as it makes most beasts tremble in fear of it. Physical Prowess Incredible Strength: When gourmet cells are either injected into someone, brought to at birth, or transferred by blood transfusion the individual's natural abilities are doubled to incredible new heights when they eat something that makes their cells evolve. Despite learning to appreciate nature and it's amazing bounty, Tobias often had to eat incredibly delicious ingredients that showed to have evolved his cells time and time again during his training. He was also trained to increase his physical strength by his mentor, often doing things that increased his body's physique to better be able to have his strength much more stronger. It is seen that his appearance shows to be incredibly unusual unlike many who have trained to incredible heights with their gourmet cells, which shows that he is more lean and muscularly defined than over muscular. Due to this, his strength of force is much more greater than his actual strength, making him able to easily lift a rock the size of a small building with one hand without any trouble. The strength shows not to go from just his arm strength, but to all parts of his body, making him one incredibly tough opponent to beat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although he showed himself to not want to fight at times, it did not stop Tobias from learning all kind of different fighting styles that focused with his hands, making him stronger the more he practiced it over the years. While on his travel, he began to learn a style that focused on his palms, causing him to learn proper stances and techniques that focused with this, often at times allowing him to use the strength of his force he delivers to deal even more damage to an opponent that attempts to attack with head-on. After learning how to do Food Honor, the motion of his hands almost make it like he has multiple arms at the same time, making opponents think that multiple attacks are coming at him when it's only two. Powerful Durability: During his time training the Way of Ingredient, Tobais's mentor showed to know much about the human body, allowing him to train Tobias in different variations to increase his body's physical structure and incredible resistance. This often allowed Tobias to survive the treacherous weeks in the wild without worrying about anyone being able to bring him down. After leaving to travel on his own, Tobias went through battle after battle with both beasts and nature, allowing him to grow more and more sturdy with the fights that he entered, and by his mid 30's had one of the most enduring bodies in the entire Human World. It's been shown that predators who are said to have incredibly sharp teeth often bite him, not even piercing the skin as it can actually break off fangs of the predator, leaving him without a single scratch or wound on him. This is due to the density of his own flesh being changed with his gourmet cells after the long periods of training that he endured, allowing his body to act almost like armor, making it much easier to take on attacks from even high capture level beasts without feeling it. High Intellect: Outstanding Speed: Food Honor Food Honor(食品名誉, Shokuhin Meiyo) Is said to be a unique practice that some in the current Gourmet Age practice to better appreciate the ingredients of the world, often calling it Food Etiquette, and it allows the person to eat certain and yet difficult foods in a very strict way. When he made his home with his wife in the Lost Forest, it was by accident that they discovered the temple of Food Honor, Shokurin Temple, where he and his wife saw a practice that was very similar to their own, deciding to learn it and see what it had to offer for them. Since his food honor training, it has been shown that Tobias's movements are unlike anything anyone has shown, often almost as if nothing worldy affects him at times, an example shown when he was able to focus his Appetite Energy quite easily throughout his body, allowing him to compensate both water's density and his own, making him able to walk on it as if it were perfectly solid. With the mastery of Food Honor, Tobias has gained a powerful reputation for being one of the most powerful hermits around, often making sure people are warned before hand that they would be greatly injured if they continued to fight him, making him quite a master of this teaching, on par with that of an assistant-instructor. *'Food Immersion'(食没, Shokubotsu): Is the secret inner technique of the Shokurin Temple and Food Honor, said to be one of the most powerful techniques one can learn when they have gained the full understanding and teaching of Food Honor themselves and are given the test by the Head of the temple. It has shown to have increased Tobias power with intensity that can rival almost any beast even in the Gourmet World and use more techniques than he originally could. The concept is shown to fully immerse one's self into a meal, giving the thanks to the upmost limit, resulting in the ingredients acceptance and allowing the person's gourmet cells to absorb the excess calories that are produced, storing them in pockets, and pilling them together to save for a later time. This technique allows someone to consume enough calories to use for almost an entire month without food or water, even showing that simple activities like sleeping can store energy that allows people to stay away for more an entire week without needing to rest. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. While training with his mentor, at one point he showed to have been taught this technique despite not having any intent to hunt ingredients, Tobias learned this in order to learn a new power that his mentor developed, Appetite Force. It has been shown that his Appetite Energy, when manifested outside the body, is shown to be the color green at times, unlike his Intimidation aura that appears, making him unique to have two different colored auras. Techniques *'Appetite Force'(食欲フォース, Shokuyoku fōsu) Is a rare form that those who have learned how to focus and control their own appetite energy has been shown of doing, giving them more incredible power once it is engaged. To use this ability, the person begins by focusing their Appetite Energy outward, but instead of solidifying it, they draw it back inward towards their multiple variations of body parts, cells, and brain as it begins to augment their production and activity, increasing and amplifying it twice over as it then causes a change in the physical appearance as the user takes on a small part of their appetite devil's appearance, showing the full completion of this technique. Unlike Food Immersion, which allows the user to use more energy that is stored, Appetite Force is the opposite as it allows the user to unlock and use all forms of their abilities, increasing and doubling their power once used, an example shown when Tobias was able to produce a large wood construct the size of a skyscraper and control it without any problems. However, it is shown to have a much higher risk than Food Immersion as it can drain the energy of the user relatively faster than their normal techniques, meaning their body fatigues more quickly and the calories are drained easily. It is seen that when also used with Food Honor and Immersion, the form can last longer depending on how much a user has stored inside of them. Quotes Behind The Scenes Trivia Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Human Category:Gourmet Hermit Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Hermit Category:Food Honor User Category:King Beasts